LIBRARY (INTROVERT?)
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: Kim Mingyu seorang Introvert. Suka dengan wanita yang ia temui di perpustakaan. OneShoot! Meanie! Wonwoo GS!


**LIBRARY**

 **BY:Hoshistaryoung | Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo (GS!) | Romance? Maybe? Idk lol**

Siang hari di Seoul terasa sangat panas, wajar memang karena bulan ini masih termasuk musim panas. Saking panasnya, walaupun hari ini hari minggu tetapi tidak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Kecuali seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dan memakai kacamata yang sedang berjalan kearah sebuah perpustakaan di daerah Seoul. Nama nya Kim Mingyu. Dia sangat sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. Dia murid pandai, selalu dapat peringkat pertama di mata pelajaran apapun. Tampan, pandai, tinggi, lalu apa yang kurang dari Kim Mingyu? Kalian mau tau?

Kim Mingyu adalah seorang Introvert. Kim Mingyu adalah seseorang yang tertutup. Tidak bisa bergaul. Dan sangat pemalu. Mingyu tidak bisa mempercayai orang. Mingyu tidak suka bicara dengan orang asing. Itulah sebabnya ia selalu dianggap sombong oleh teman-temannya. Persetan dengan itu. Yang penting Kim Mingyu mendapat ketenangan. Mingyu sangat suka ketenangan maka dari itu ia sering ke perpustakaan.

Mingyu baru saja masuk kedalam perpustakaan. Biasanya Kim Mingyu akan langsung menuju rak-rak buku untuk mencari bahan untuk ia baca tetapi hari ini berbeda. Mingyu tertahan di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Bukan, bukan karena ada seseorang yang menahannya bukan juga karena Kim Mingyu tersangkut di pintu itu tetapi pandangan Mingyu yang tersangkut, tersangkut kepada seorang wanita yang berada di depan meja penjaga perpustakaan.

Wanita itu mempunyai rambut panjang dengan poni depan yang lucu, rambut panjangnya diikat kebelakang seperti ekor kuda. Wanita itu menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna kuning kebesaran sehingga menutupi sebagian jari-jari lentiknya. Wanita itu tinggi dan ramping. Sangat cantik. Oh iya, jangan lupakan kulit wanita tersebut yang berwarna putih kemerahan seperti mutiara.

Jantung Mingyu melompat ketika wanita itu juga menatapnya. Ia memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Mingyu yakin ia tidak punya keturunan penyakit jantung. Tapi mengapa jantung Mingyu berdetak sangat cepat setelah beradu pandang dengan wanita itu?

Mingyu tersadar lalu segera berlari menuju rak-rak buku. Dia mulai mencari-cari buku tetapi.. mengapa dia tidak konsentrasi? Mengapa ia hanya memikirkan wanita tadi? Padahal sewaktu dirumah Mingyu ingat dia mempunyai _list_ buku-buku yang akan dibaca tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada wanita itu dipikirannya? Mingyu ingin melihat wanita itu lagi...

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Sebenarnya buku itu sudah pernah Mingyu baca tapi ia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin duduk dimeja yang tidak jauh dengan meja penjaga perpustakaan sehingga dia dapat leluasa melihat wanita itu lebih lama.

Mingyu mulai membuka bukunya tapi tidak membacanya. Ia memanfaatkan buku itu agar bisa curi-curi pandang dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Mingyu ingin sekali menyapa gadis itu dan berkenalan tetapi... Mingyu adalah seorang introvert. Mustahil ia mau menyapa lebih dulu meskipun ia seorang pria.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu berkhayal. Didalam angannya, Mingyu bangun dari kursi tempat ia duduk sekarang lalu berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Mingyu mengajaknya berkencan, Melamarnya, dan hidup bahagia menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tetapi tentu saja itu Cuma khayalan. Tidak nyata. Nyatanya sekarang Kim Mingyu berada ditempat yang sama dan tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun. Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya.

" _Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan sebagai seorang yang Introvert?"_

Itu adalah kata hati Mingyu. Sungguh, Hal ini bukan lah hal yang pertama kali terjadi. Dulu sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama Mingyu pernah menyukai perempuan. Perempuan itu adalah senior Mingyu. Ia menyukainya karena perempuan itu cantik dan ramah. Tetapi karena Mingyu tidak pernah berani menyapanya akhirnya perempuan itu berkencan dengan pria lain. Mingyu benar-benar sedih waktu itu. Itu adalah cinta pertama Mingyu. Tapi karena sifat introvert yang ia punya akhirnya Mingyu malah kehilangan perempuan itu.

Mingyu kembali tersadar ketika ia menangkap pergerakan di belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan. Seorang pria datang lalu tersenyum kearah gadis itu, gadis itu pun juga tersenyum. Pria itu menepuk bahu wanita itu pelan seperti menyemangati dan setelahnya gadis itu bangun dari duduknya lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan memutar keluar dari meja penjaga itu. Wanita itu melewati meja tempat Mingyu. Ketika berjalan dapat Mingyu lihat dengan jelas kalau wanita itu menatapnya. Jantung Mingyu tak karuan lagi. Selagi Mingyu menetralkan jantungnya saat itu juga wanita itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah Mingyu kejar? Lalu kalau sudah terkejar mau apa? Menyapa lebih dulu? MUSTAHIL!

Mingyu menunduk. Ia bingung. Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu. Ia mau berkenalan dengan gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak berani.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk mantab. Ia mendatangi meja penjaga untuk mengembalikan buku dan langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan untuk mengejar gadis itu. Ketika sudah didepan perpustakaan Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menemukan gadis itu. Ada sedikit nyeri di dada Mingyu. Akhirnya Mingyu berlari. Berlari sesuai instingnya. Mingyu tidak tau wanita itu mengambil arah yang mana. Mingyu hanya ingin menyusulnya.

Mingyu terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan. Mingyu menyerah. Mingyu rasa ia tidak akan menemukan wanita itu lagi. Mingyu menyesal. Mingyu rasa Tuhan mengutuknya dengan memberikannya sifat Introvert ini. Mungkin di kehidupan yang dulu Mingyu pernah berbuat dosa besar.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Mingyu masuk dan membeli minuman. Setelahnya ia keluar minimarket, Mingyu berniat untuk duduk dikursi depan minimarket itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Mingyu menatap sesuatu yang tidak asing. Benar itu benar-benar wanita perpustakaan tadi. Mingyu membetulkan kacamatanya untuk memastikan apakah benar itu wanita yang tadi atau bukan. Merasa diperhatikan wanita itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi.

Mingyu terkejut. Wajahnya spontan berubah menjadi merah muda. Wanita itu masih menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menarik nafas dan entah keberanian dari mana ia menghampiri wanita tersebut

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

KEAJAIBAN! Seorang Kim Mingyu membuka percakapan!

"Ah ya, kursi itu kosong" Jawab wanita itu

Mingyu duduk setelahnya. Mingyu fokus kepada minumannya sedangkan wanita itu fokus dengan telefon genggamnya.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, boleh aku tau namamu?"

Bukan. Itu bukan khayalan lagi. Itu nyata. Itu suara Kim Mingyu si introvert.

Mingyu benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan wanita itu

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Aku.. Jeon Wonwoo"

 _ **END? YXG END /?**_


End file.
